l'Alchimiste et son associé
by Lilisu
Summary: Trois petites histoires qui racontent le quotidien pas toujours monotone d'un pauvre alchimiste contraint de cohabiter avec un homonculus qui n'a plus rien à perdre...contraint, vraiment?terminé.
1. Chapter 1

Un Alchimiste très demandé.

Prologue :

Edward Elric se faufila derrière une caisse, sa petite taille lui permettant (à son grand dam) de ne pas être vu par son agresseur.

-Eh, le nabot, où es-tu ? Ne me dis pas que t'as peur ?! S'exclama ce dernier.

-T'aimerais bien, hein ?!Rétorqua l'Alchimiste. Appelle-moi encore une fois « nabot » et je t'éclate les dents !

Le jeune homme regretta aussitôt ses paroles, car ainsi, son ennemi avait localisé sa position et allait en profiter pour attaquer.

Levant les yeux, il aperçut une tête qui émergeait des empilement de boites, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sans réfléchir, il lança son poing droit (celui en automail) vers le haut.

-C'est pas ça qui va me faire mal, le nabot ! Ricana Envy. Il va falloir faire mieux !

-Je t'avais prévenu ! Hurla Edward.

Il frappa dans ses mains, une lumière bleue jaillit et une main de bois frappa l'Homonculus au menton, lui cassant plusieurs dents qui repoussèrent presque aussitôt. Envy hoqueta de douleur et Ed put s'éloigner vers le centre de la pièce où ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

Trois heures auparavant, Roy Mustang avait confié une bien étrange mission au Fullmetal alchemist. Il s'agissait d'une « Opération Dératisation » comme le Colonel se plaisait à la nommer. On lui avait donné une adresse, celle d'un entrepôt louche, et on lui avait demandé de le nettoyer. Ed comprit bien vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de saletés à éliminer lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son pire ennemi.

-Arrête de rêver ! Cria Envy au moment où il accomplissait un enchaînement de coups digne d'un karatéka.

Edward cracha un filet de sang et essaya de contre-attaquer. Envy se fendit d'un sourire carnassier qui disparut bien vite au profit d'une grimace quand sa victime récidiva.

Enfin, la lame de l'Alchimiste trouva le cœur de l'Homonculus.

Il s'abattit au sol et y resta, la flaque de sang s'étendant sous lui de minute en minute.

-C'est drôle, dit Edward, je croyais que t'étais plus résistant que ça, le palmier…

Et il se détourna du cadavre pour inspecter le reste du bâtiment.

Dans une autre salle, il découvrit, abasourdi, des gens, hommes, femmes, enfants et personnes âgées, tous enchainés. Le garçon se précipita à leur secours et les délivra, encourageant certains, rassurant d'autres.

-Qui vous a fait ça ?demanda-t-il.

-Une bande de trafiquants, répondit une vieille dame.

-Y avait-il parmi eux un type aux cheveux vert foncé avec un tatouage rouge ?

-Non, ils étaient très normaux. Ils étaient une vingtaine, mais on ne les a pas vus depuis hier soir. A croire qu'ils ont disparu…

-…Merci, Madame.

L'alchimiste les fit tous sortir et les regarda partir, pensif. Lui qui pensait que le responsable était Envy, un des Homonculus, ces humains fabriqués qui naissaient lors des transmutations humaines ratées…Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi Envy était-il là ? S'agissait-il d'un complot ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps, car un grand poids s'abattit sur sa tête et il s'évanouit, sa dernière vision étant celle d'un visage au regard violet taché d'hémoglobine.

Puis il sombra, sentant juste quelqu'un déplacer son corps.


	2. Chapter 2

Ι : L'Alchimiste prisonnier

_Tiens, où suis-je ?_pensa Edward lorsqu'il reprit connaissance.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'auberge un peu lugubre avec une seule fenêtre qui donnait sur une étendue de maisons et, au loin, la caserne de l'armée.

_Je suis à Central ?_

Le garçon courtaud tenta de se gratter la tête, mais son bras droit refusa de bouger pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en n'avait plus. Le membre d'acier avait été enlevé et jeté nonchalamment au milieu de la pièce dans quelques millimètres de poussière.

-Winry va me tuer…grommella-t-il.

Mais le courroux de la mécano ne l'inquiétait guère pour le moment. Il était ligoté sur une chaise, et la personne qui lui avait fait ça ne voulait pas seulement bavarder avec lui, car on s'était assuré qu'il ne sache pas s'enfuir. En effet, sans son deuxième bras, il ne pouvait plus utiliser l'alchimie qui l'aurait pourtant bien aidé dans ce genre d'embrouille.

Sa blessure à la tête se rappela à son bon souvenir. La personne qui l'avait assommé avait besoin de lui intact et vivant, car on la lui avait pansée.

_Si je rentre vivant, je vais lui faire regretter sa mission de m…, à Mustang !_

Edward se débattit du mieux qu'il put, mais son ravisseur avait bien fait son travail. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il avait une petite idée sur son identité.

Celle-ci fut confirmée assez tôt, car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grinçant. C'était bien lui. Cheveux en pétard, yeux étrécis par un sourire sarcastique, fringues noires moulantes et tatouage de l'Ouroboros, ce serpent ailé rouge qui se mordait la queue sur sa cuisse gauche.

Le premier fils et Homonculus d'Hohenheim, demi-frère aîné (et détesté) d'Edward se tenait dans l'entrée, les mains gantées sur les hanches, comme d'habitude.

-Je m'en doutait…murmura Ed. Il n'y a que toi pour faire des plans aussi tordus.

-Tu me flattes, nabot.

-Qui tu traites de gamin super méga court sur pattes?! S'enflamma Edward, ulcéré.

-Heuu, j'ai pas dit tout ça, fit remarquer Envy.

L'Alchimiste, rouge de fureur, dévisagea son geôlier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, de toute façon ?

-D'abord, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir débarrassé de cette Bertrine Eckart qui m'emmerdait tant et de m'avoir libéré de ce monde infernal dans lequel je ne pouvais même pas reprendre mon apparence si mignonne.

-T'inquiète, j'ai pas fais exprès, grogna le blondinet.

-Je m'en doute, mais merci quand-même. Ensuite, j'ai une proposition à te faire et à laquelle il t'est interdit de répondre à la négative.

-C'est pas une proposition alors. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie ?

-Oui, t'as tout compris, gamin d'acier.

-Faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi j'ai pas envie de t'écouter…

-Dommage pour toi, tu vas être obligé d'écouter jusqu'au bout, étant donné que t'as pas de mains pour te boucher les oreilles.

-Mais je peux toujours chanter à tue-tête !s'exclama le blond.

Puis il commença, complètement faux :

_« Prosti menya mladshiy brat !_

_« Ya tak pred toboy vinovat_

_« Pyitatsya vernut' nyelsya_

_« Togo chto vzyala zyemlya… »_

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! Hurla Envy. Bon sang, on dirait une corne de brume!

Mais le Fullmetal, heureux d'agacer son ennemi, continua à chanter. (Si on peut appeler ça chanter)

_« …Zhestoko oshibsya ya_

_« Ot smerti lekarstva nyet_

-Et maintenant, le refrain !

_« Milaya mama ! Nyeshnaya !_

_« Myi tak lyubili tebya… »_

-Bordel, arrête !

-Nan !

_« No vse nashi silyi_

_« Potrachenyi byili zrya… »_

L'Homonculus, n'y tenant plus, car il faut avouer qu'Edward chantait très mal, assomma son prisonnier à moitié.

-Je crois que ça s'appelle « chanter comme une casserole », commenta Envy.

Il attendit qu'Ed ait repris ses esprits et reprit là où il en était avant le massacre vocal de ce dernier.

-Tu recommences à hurler et je t'enfonce mes chaussettes sales dans la bouche pour te faire taire, compris ?

-Waaaaaaaaaah, on peut dire que tu t'y connais en torture, toi, rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de gerber !

-Haha, fit Envy sans aucun humour. Bon, tu m'écoutes ?

-Si je m'endors, tu ne me mets pas tes chaussettes ? demanda Ed, plein d'espoir.

-N'y pense même pas. Bon, je me lance. Ca fait un an que j'ai perdu :

-mon père

-ma patronne

-mes copains

Et chaque fois, comme par hasard, c'est ta faute !

-Cette discussion est un peu surréaliste, vu que TU as tué Hohenheim, que c'est Gluttony qui a mangé Dante, que tes copains étaient tous des salauds et des assassins et qu'ils ont bien mérité de crever!(Enfin, à part Wrath et Lust, qui étaient plutôt sympas, en fait)

-Ouais, mais en attendant, si tu n'avais pas existé, ils seraient pas tous morts ! accusa Envy avec une totale mauvaise foi.

-C'est pas ma faute si tout le monde me court après, quand-même !

-Ben si !

-Et c'est moi le gamin ?

-De toute façon, j'ai plus rien, moi. Je m'ennuie et même te tabasser deviendrait vite ennuyant.

-Je te remercie, sale monstre.

-Je te propose donc un marché. Vu que TU as détruit ma vie, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités. Je vais donc m'incruster chez toi et je te suivrais dans tes missions pour t'aider, à la rigueur. Pas que ça m'enchante, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Ce sera ta punition et en même temps un sacré avantage, d'avoir un Homonculus de ma qualité dans les pattes. Ta réponse ?

Edward pesa le pour et le contre, prit une grande inspiration et donna sa réponse claire, nette et précise :

-Jamais de la vie.

-J'ai le regret de te dire que je te donne pas le choix, même si j'aurais préféré que tu sois consentant.

-Je n'accepterais jamais un marché aussi …unilatéral.

-Hein ?

-On dit « pardon » s'il te plait. Je refuse de me condamner à une vie avec toi, de devoir te remercier parce que tu me sauves la vie alors que tu le fait par méchanceté et par calcul, de voir ton faciès répugnant et ta ridicule jupe short quand je rentre chez moi et surtout, comme tu l'as dit, de t'avoir dans mes pattes chaque jour de ma vie. Ca te va, comme arguments ?

-Tu penses vraiment que j'ai besoin de ta permission pour rester avec toi ? Tu ne vois que les côtés négatifs de la chose. Pour commencer, tu auras une puissance doublée, même triplée. Je suis loin d'être faible, tu sais.

-Oui, je sais, tu m'as déjà tué une fois. Sans Alphonse, je ne serais plus là.

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne, bougonna Envy.

-La mort de tes copains aussi, je te signale, remarqua le blond.

Envy faisait les cents pas en cherchant des arguments positifs.

-Tu vas finir par faire une tranchée, si tu continues, palmier.

Le brun s'arrêta.

-Mes pierres rouges peuvent augmenter tes pouvoirs ! Ca te fera de la compagnie, vu que ton frère est retourné à Rezembool et que t'as pas de petite amie ! Et je peux me transformer en tout ce que tu veux !

Le blond se gratta l'arrière de la tête, pensif.

-Tu veux vraiment faire ça, Envy ? Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais je peux devenir trèèèèèèès chiant, tu sais ! Tu vas vite regretter ton choix. Et puis, j'ai pas envie de rester avec toi, moi.

-Je crois que je pourrais y arriver, si tu y mets un peu du tien, Ed.

L'intéressé ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Tu m'as appelé « Ed » ! Et pas « nabot », comme d'habitude !

Envy se rapprocha, tout sourire.

-Eh oui, ça m'arrive d'être sympa, de temps en temps. Et je peux l'être encore plus souvent si tu acceptes de plein gré ma proposition.

Edward réfléchit encore.

-Tu me jures que tu ne me trahiras pas, alors ?

-OK ! Mais seulement si tu me considères comme ton allié, et non pas comme un poids dont tu te serais bien passé, d'accord ?

-J'ai pas dit oui !

(Regard mi-mouillé, mi-menaçant de l'Homonculus.)

-Bon…Disons…Une semaine d'essai, pas plus. Si je suis satisfait, tu restes. Si pas, tu pars.

-Nous avons un deal !s'exclama Envy, tout guilleret.

-T'en foutrait des rires guillerets, mais bon, oui, nous avons un deal.

-Eh ben, trois pages de négociations pour arriver à ça…conclut le brun.


	3. Chapter 3

L'Alchimiste prisonnier (encore)

Envy aurait bien voulu qu'Edward continue à hurler, parce qu'il avait perdu toute trace de son associé et que Central, mine de rien, était une grande ville. En plus, le cri venait du Sud, c'est-à-dire à l'opposé de l'endroit où il était. (Et puis, il aimait bien ses cris…) (←Gros sadique)

-J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé…Mais qu'il est borné, ce gamin !

Il allait devoir fouiller tout le quartier Sud à la main.

-Recrie, Ed ! Ca me fera gagner du temps ! Et je ne te lâcherais pas avant d'avoir eu ma réponse !

Edward cracha du sang. Ca allait devenir une habitude. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il endurait le fait de se faire taper dessus sans pouvoir réagir ou se défendre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était gémir de temps à autres en espérant que l'un de ses agresseurs finisse par faire une erreur. Le détacher, par exemple.

Et puis, l'un d'entre eux lâcha _le_ _mot interdit._

-Il est tenace, le p'tit morveux, ça fait une demi-heure qu'il se fait tabasser et il est toujours conscient !

-Heureusement, c'est pas marrant, sinon.

-QUI TU TRAITES DE HARICOT TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL TE FAUT UN MICROSCOPE POUR LE VOIR ?!

_Il a crié ! Enfin !_

Envy exultait. Il changea de direction et suivit le son, jusqu'à un petit quartier lugubre.

_J'arrive, le gnome !_

L'acier de l'anneau était dur, mais celui utilisé par Winry pour faire ses prothèses l'était infiniment plus. Edward libéra son poing droit et en asséna un coup à celui qui le battait.

Il frappa dans ses mains pour détruire l'autre anneau, mais n'eut pas le temps d'utiliser son domaine de prédilection, car les ennemis, sentant le danger, s'activaient à le cogner de tous les côtés. Il fut bien obligé de se défendre, ce qui, à une main, n'était pas donné.

L'adolescent ne put esquiver un coup de pied, qui l'atteint au ventre et le fit se plier de douleur et se recroqueviller sur le sol. Il lutta pour aspirer de l'air, sa vision se brouillant déjà à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Celui qui semblait être le chef l'empoigna par le bras droit, celui qui était libre, et le tordit dans le dos.

Ed hurla. Son agresseur fit surgir un pistolet à l'aspect peu engageant et le dirigea vers la tempe du prisonnier.

-J'ai changé d'avis, finalement. J'ai bien envie de te buter.

Edward ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas son genre de se résigner, mais là, la situation n'était pas à son avantage.

Il entendit le cran de sûreté cliqueter et serra les dents.

-Edward Elric, on peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu comptais quand-même pas mourir sans ma permission ? lança une voix familière et très caractéristique.

L'Alchimiste ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-En…vy… ?

-Eh hé, heureusement que je suis là pour te sauver la mise, hein ? Eh, toi, le grand type louche, t'as intérêt de le lâcher tout de suite, ou je crois que je vais m'énerver.

Le loubard sourit.

-Eh, la pédale, tu vois pas ce qui est planté sur la tête de ton copain, ou quoi ? Fais un geste, et je l'envoie rejoindre ses ancêtres !

Envy haussa un sourcil.

_Oh oh, grosse erreur,_ pensa Edward.

-Pédale ? Pédale ? C'est pas parce que t'as toi-même la tronche d'une bouche d'égout qu'il te faut la ramener ! Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, brosse à chiottes !

-Tu feras moins le malin quand j'aurais buté ton pote.

Le deuxième sourcil rejoignit le premier, et Edward, par expérience, conseilla intérieurement à son geôlier d'arrêter d'énerver l'Homonculus.

-Ed ?

-Oui ?

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'avait fait Wrath avec ta main droite quand il te l'a arrachée ?

-Hein ?

-Souviens-toi, c'était i peu près un an et demi, dans une ruelle, pendant la nuit.

Le blondinet réfléchit.

_Il y a un an et demi…C'était quand Al s'était transformé en pierre philosophale. Il s'était enfui pour apprendre à s'en servir avec Tucker et les Homonculus sont venus le chercher un peu avant moi, mais il était parti… Je me suis battu avec Wrath et Lust, qui s'est ralliée à moi… Wrath m'a arraché la main et…il l'a transformée en armure ! Les griffes de Lust ne l'ont même pas égratignée, il me semble. Mais oui !_

-Tu as compris ?

Au lieu de répondre, Ed cligna de l'œil.

-Bien, bien, bien, ricana Envy. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais m'occuper de ces bâtards.

-Tu t'en fous que je tue ton copain, ou quoi ?! balbutia le chef des trafiquants.

-C'est à peu près ça…

Et sur ces mots, l'Homonculus bondit dans les airs et distribua des torgnolles dans tous les sens.

Edward, lui, dégagea brusquement son automail de la poigne du gangster qui, paniqué, tira.

Coup de feu, cri, un flot de sang qui s'abat sur le sol.

Du coin de l'œil, Envy vit son allié retomber par terre, inanimé.

_Merde ! Il a raté ? Quel con !_

L'Associé de l'Alchimiste se hâta de débarrasser le terrain et courut vers l'endroit maculé de sang où était étendu Ed.

-Ed ! Dis-moi que t'es pas mort ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, maintenant ? Hein ?

-Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de me secouer comme un prunier, si tu veux bien !


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue 

Edward Elric tenta de se retourner. Peine perdue, ses côtes lui faisaient trop mal.

-Bonjour ! Alors, comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? s'exclama l'infirmière blonde qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

-Bof. Vous êtes sûre que je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, dites ? Je m'ennuierais toujours moins qu'ici…

L'aide soignante eut un petit sourire sarcastique. Elle se pencha en avant, montrant son généreux décolleté, faisant rougir le petit blond.

-Eh non, le nabot, le doc a dit que tu devais rester au moins deux jours, encore.

-Mais…

L'Alchimiste s'interrompit net.

-Nabot ? Doc ?

-Eh ben, purée, t'en as mis, du temps, pour percuter !

Il y eut un flash lumineux et l'infirmière laissa la place à un jeune garçon vêtu de noir.

-Envy ! Ne me fais pas ce genre de blague alors que je suis à l'hosto !

-Bah, comment tu veux que j'entre, alors ? Il n'y a que les médecins et les infirmières qui peuvent entrer. Les militaires ont peur des représailles, alors, ils gardent la porte. J'ai même du prendre un de ces pots de chambre dégoûtants pour venir te voir, hier ! La honte, si on me surprenait !

-QUOI ? C'était toi ?! T'es dingue, ou quoi ?

-Pour ça, oui. En plus, comme t'étais encore à moitié évanoui, tu m'as fais pipi dessus !

-J'ai fais ça, moi ?! Désolé ! Mais c'est bien fait pour toi, tiens.

(C'est toujours un plaisir de ridiculiser Envy !)

-C'était une blague. Mais si c'est comme ça que tu me remercies de venir tous les jours, d'affronter le danger et de mettre une minijupe pour te voir…

-Boarf, t'as l'habitude des jupes, non ? Et c'est pour ça que c'était bizarre.

-De quoi ?

-Il n'y a qu'une infirmière ici qui met des minijupes.

-Merde. C'était si flagrant que ça ?

-Quand-même, oui. Sinon, ça a été, avec les trafiquants ?

-Ouais. J'ai appelé la caserne en prenant ta voix et je leur ai dit de venir te chercher en indiquant l'adresse, puis j'ai fais genre je m'évanouis au téléphone. J'ai mis le cornet dans ta main (il y avait un téléphone dans l'entrepôt) et j'ai détaché ton autre main. Comme ça, personne ne m'a vu et tout le monde croit que tu es un héros. Je me suis aussi arrangé pour que les gangsters ne parlent pas de moi aux militaires. Je me suis caché pendant qu'ils t'emmenaient.

-Tu as fais du bon boulot, souffla Edward, impressionné.

-Je sais, dit Envy d'un air satisfait. Mais au fait, comment tu t'en es sorti, pendant que je me battais pour te sauver la vie ?

-Quand j'ai dégagé mon bras, il a eu peur et a tiré. Heureusement, j'avais eu le temps de mettre mon automail sur ma tempe pour la protéger, comme tu me l'as conseillé. La balle a ricoché dessus et s'est plantée dans son artère fémorale, c'est pour ça qu'il a crié et qu'il y avait tellement de sang par terre. Je crois qu'il est mort sur le coup, ou qu'il s'est évanoui à cause de la perte de sang. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu re-tirer sur moi. Et j'en suis content, parce que mes côtes ont aussi bougé brusquement et comme elles étaient cassées, je suis tombé dans les vappes.

-Pfiouh. Tant mieux, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, soupira Envy

-Viendrais-tu d'admettre que tu as eu peur pour moi ? ironisa Edward.

-Pas du tout ! C'est pour mon boulot que j'ai eu peur ! Si tu meurs, qui va m'héberger ?

-Tu pourrais aussi t'acheter un appartement.

-Peuh ! Et avec quel argent ?

-Bonne question. T'as qu'à travailler.

Un ange habillé en noir passa en grimaçant.

-Sinon, merci de m'avoir sauvé, sans toi, j'étais mort.

-Bien sûr que tu étais mort, idiot de nabot !

-Qui tu traites de nabot ?

-Hé hé !

-Il y a une semaine, ce fameux jour, tu as été dans l'entrepôt et tu as fais fuir les trafiquants pour sauver ces gens, mais pourquoi ?

-Bah en fait, j'étais venu pour t'attendre, parce que j'étais au courant que tu allais venir.

-Comment ?

-A ton avis, qui a demandé à Mustang de te donner cette mission ?

-Ah…Je croyais qu'ils faisaient attention, maintenant…

-Eh ben non, pas assez. J'ai donc fait leur fête à nos amis et je les ai faits partir. J'étais pas au courant qu'ils avaient des prisonniers. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire, donc, je les ai laissés là. J'ai fait le mort pour que tu t'en occupes et je t'ai assommé. Comme ça, j'évite de passer pour ce que je ne suis pas.

-Quoi ?

-Un héros.

-Mais tu en est un, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Je préfère ne pas y penser. Pour finir, tu ne m'as pas donné ta réponse. Tu m'acceptes comme allié ?

Ed secoua la tête.

-Non.

-Quoi ?! Mais…

Ed fit signe à Envy de se taire. Le regard doré plongea dans les yeux violets.

-T'es bête ou quoi ? On n'est pas alliés, on est amis !

L'Homonculus resta interdit.

-…A…mis ?

-Oui !

Envy se tourna vers la fenêtre pour cacher son grand sourire.

Il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel, ce matin-là. La journée promettait d'être magnifique.

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

L'Alchimiste se fait piéger (encore).

Prologue :

C'était une magnifique fin d'après-midi. Deux silhouettes chargées de sacs pesants avançaient péniblement sous la chaleur canniculaire de la région très reculée où ils se rendaient. L'un, de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux violets, couvert des pieds à la tête d'une cape blanche pour se protéger du soleil, trainait des pieds en grommellant sans se rendre compte qu'il écrasait de magnifiques fleurs à chaque pas. L'autre, un petit blond au regard dont la couleur rappelait celle de l'or, vêtu d'un long manteau rouge et poussiéreux, une mèche rebiquant ridiculement au sommet de sa tête, gémissait de temps à autres pour signifier la sécheresse extrême de sa gorge. Il tatônna dans son sac pour en sortir une gourde, désespérément vide. Les deux voyageurs grognèrent de concert et le petit blond, complètement abattu, fit un geste curieux des mains, comme s'il priait, et les plaqua sur le sol dur et sec. Et il ne se passa… rien.

-Merde… on va crever avant d'être arrivés… enfin, surtout moi, parce que _Môssieur _est immortel et que _Môssieur_ n'a pas besoin d'eau pour traverser une bête région quasiment désertique à cette période de l'année, n'est-ce pas, _Môssieur _?

-Ferme-la, Ed. Tu m'énerves…

-Justement ! Je t'avais dit qu'il faisait chaud, ici ! Et toi, bien sûr, tu ne m'as même pas écouté, tout ça, parce que soi-disant les Homonculus ne craignent pas la soif ! Et pour en rajouter une couche, t'as même _oublié_ d'aller remplir les gourdes au dernier village et que tu ne t'en es rendu compte qu'à dix kilomètres des dernières maisons et que tu considérais que ce serait une perte de temps d'y retourner ! C'était du joli travail, monsieur Envy ! Si tu voulais saboter le voyage, t'aurais pas mieux fait ! Maintenant, à cause de toi, on est perdus et on va mourir bêtement !

-Tu te débrouillerais très bien sans moi pour mourir bêtement, sale nabot poussiéreux !

-Là, s'en est trop, le Palmier ! Rugit le blondinet, hors de lui.

Il bondit sur son compagnon pour l'étrangler et se retrouva au sol, car l'Homonculus l'avait vu venir et l'avait esquivé. Envy se retourna sur Edward et l'apostropha :

-Si tu perds ton temps et ta salive à m'emmerder, c'est sûr, tu seras mort d'ici ce soir ! Alors tu vas reprendre ton sac et te remettre en route ou je te laisse là !

Sur ce, il attrapa l'Alchimiste par le col et le remit sur ses pieds. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, goguenard :

-Tsss, on dirait un p'tit chat.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter deux secondes de te moquer de moi ?

Le jeune homme entreprit de s'épousseter et saisit son énorme sac à dos.

-Eh, p'tit chaton !

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas intérêt de continuer à m'appeler comme ça !

L'Homonculus eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il regarda en arrière.

-Je crois qu'on est bientôt arrivé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Edward plissa les yeux et vit, à l'horizon…une maison !


	6. Chapter 6

Un boulot pour l'Alchimiste.

-Heeeuuu… c'est une maison, ça ?

-Sacrée baraque, commenta Envy, aussi estomaqué qu'Ed.

Ils se trouvaient devant une grille gigantesque, qui entourait un jardin gigantesque au milieu duquel trônait une maison gigantesque.

-J'aurais plutôt tendance à dire que c'est un manoir ou un petit château, fit le brun.

Puis il regarda son ami.

-Je crois que tu peux fermer la bouche, Ed, dit-il avec malice.

L'autre s'exécuta, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'énorme propriété.

-Tu… tu crois que c'est ici qu'on doit travailler ?

-Y'a qu'à demander, dit Envy d'un ton dégagé en se dirigeant vers l'interphone.

-Oui ? fit une voix métallique.

-Bonjour, mon brave, dit l'Homonculus. Sommes-nous bien chez la dénommée…heuuu…ah, oui… Tricia D'Isri ?

_Mon brave ?!_ Pensa Edward avec une moue dégoutée. Envy lui tira la langue.

-Oui, répondit la voix. C'est pour quoi ?

-Ici Edward Elric et son associé. On nous a envoyés ici pour protéger Mme D'Isri.

-Bien. Entrez.

Envy lâcha le bouton et le portail s'ouvrit.

-Pas très loquace, le mec…

Dès qu'ils furent dans l'enceinte, la grille se referma sur eux.

-Accueillant, je vous dis pas.

-Ferme-la, Envy.

Il leur fallut trois bonnes minutes pour arriver à l'entrée du manoir. Un genre d'armoire à glace les attendait sur le perron et les pria d'entrer, non sans avoir vérifié la montre en argent d'Edward et jeté un regard contrarié à la tenue d'Envy qui fit un geste grossier dans son dos.

-Bonjour, messieurs.

Les compères se retournèrent. Devant eux se tenait une jeune fille très belle aux cheveux blond clair et aux yeux verts de jade, vêtue d'une élégante robe rouge sang. Elle dégageait une aura de noblesse qui faisait se sentir Ed plus petit encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Envy, lui, se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait déjà ressenti ce malaise auparavent, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Son instinct lui dictait de s'en aller, de prendre Ed avec lui et de ne jamais revenir.

-Heuu… Bonjour, mademoiselle, vous devez être la fille de madame D'Isri…

-Non, je suis celle qui vous emploie. Je m'appelle Tricia.

Après un bref moment de surprise, Ed entreprit de se présenter.

-Hum… Je suis Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist, et voici Envy, mon partenaire en affaires.

-Enchantée.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se cramponna au bras de l'Alchimiste qui ne savait pas où se mettre et l'emmena visiter sa demeure. Envy les suivait de près, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser seule avec Edward avant d'avoir pu identifier son étrange ressentiment à l'égard de leur inhabituelle cliente. Celle-ci ne lâcha pas le jeune homme de toute la soirée jusqu'au diner, où elle fut bien obligée de se séparer de lui.

-Quel est votre problème, exactement ? demanda Envy sans aucun tact. Vous n'avez pas de petit ami et vous avez flashé sur Ed ?

L'intéressé sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Envy !

-Quoi ? On a failli mourir à l'aller, tout ça pour qu'elle puisse calmer ses pulsions avec toi ! On est venus pour travailler ou pour jouer à la Barbie avec une gamine ? Si elle n'a pas de mission pour nous, on n'a qu'à partir et… !

-Veuillez vous taire.

Tricia avait parlé très calmement, mais Envy, qui n'était pourtant pas impressionnable, se tut tout de suite. La jeune fille le dévisageait avec une colère contenue. L'homme qui avait plus de cent ans crut voir du rouge passer dans le regard de leur hôtesse et frissonna malgré lui.

-Mon problème, dit Tricia, est que je suis en danger. On a tenté de m'enlever il y a deux jours et je ne me sentait pas en sécurité, alors j'ai téléphoné à Central City pour qu'on m'envoie Mr Elric.

-Et pourquoi « Mr Elric » ? demanda Envy.

-Parce qu'il est un des meilleurs ! Il a survécu aux attaques de Scar et a démasqué le complot au sein de l'armée. Il est le fils d'un des plus puissants Alchimistes ayant jamais existé et était l'élève de la célèbre Izumi Curtis, la redoutable femme au foyer qui est pourtant réputée pour sa volonté de ne pas prendre d'étudiants !

-Mouais…

-Je vous demande donc, Mr Elric, de me protéger au péril de votre vie ! J'ai largement de quoi vous payer…

-Ca, on avait remarqué… siffla perfidement Envy. Vous payez aussi en nature ? Non, parce que mon _associé_ accepte aussi ce genre de payement…

Heureusement, personne ne l'avait entendu.


	7. Chapter 7

L'attaque de l'Alchimiste

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar où Envy et Izumi lui marchaient dessus et où Tricia l'embrassait, le transformant sur le coup en moustique avec des cheveux blonds. Il jura tout bas en voyant le sel de sa vie (aussi communément nommé Envy) couché en boule sur son lit deux places où on aurait pu installer tout un régiment. L'Homonculus avait pris cette manie deux mois auparavent, quand Ed était à l'hopital et avait commis l'erreur d'appeler son associé son « ami ». Envy, fou de joie sans vouloir le montrer, s'était mis à entrer en douce à l'hopital militaire et à se glisser sur ses couvertures en pleine nuit. Ce qui ne manquait pas de le réveiller. Et de l'énerver prodigieusement.

L'Homonculus, secoué par le mouvement brusque de Ed, avait ouvert les yeux.

-Tu ne dors pas ?demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Impossible de me rendormir, je viens de te voir dans un cauchemar, ma nuit est fichue.

-Je parie que c'est de Tricia que t'as rêvé… grommella le squatter.

-T'arrêtes avec ça ? C'est une fille sympa ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal.

-Sympa ? Collante, ouais. On dirait du double face, cette gamine pourrie-gâtée…

-Ma parole, tu es jaloux !

-Jaloux ? De qui ? D'elle ? Le nombrilisme, ça se soigne.

-Non, de moi. Elle te plait tant que ça ?

Envy eut une magnifique grimace, suivie de deux trois hoquets. Il finit par tousser, les larmes aux yeux.

-T'es dingue, ou quoi ? Elle est prétencieuse, méchante, minuscule, susceptible, egocentrique, pourrie-gâtée, super collante…

-Bref, vous iriez bien ensemble.

-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah , mais arrête avec tes conneries !

Edward s'apprêtait à continuer à chambrer l'intrus quand…

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Les deux garçons réagirent au quart de tour. Ed avait dormi tout habillé et Envy fit apparaître ses fringues habituelles. Ils se précipitèrent à toute allure dans la chambre de Tricia. Cette dernière avait l'air terrifié et tremblait de peur dans son lit. A l'arrivée de ses sauveurs, elle pointa le doigt vers la fenêtre ouverte.

-Il s'est enfui quand j'ai crié…

-Ed, tu t'occupes de la gamine, je lui cours après, décida Envy.

Puis il sauta par l'ouverture.

-Mais il va se tuer ! A cette hauteur…

-Ne craignez rien, il est plus fort que vous le pensez.

Edward vérifia que Tricia n'était pas blessée. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien. La jeune fille s'accrocha à lui et la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

-Edward ! Hurla-t-elle.

Au moment où il se retourna, il ressentit une violente douleur et s'effondra.

Envy parcourait le parc en courant quand une chose horrible parvint à son esprit.

_Merde ! Je l'ai laissé seul avec l'autre garce ! Si elle profite de la situation pour lui faire des avances… Il est encore capable de se laisser faire, cet idiot !_

Puis il s'arrêta. Il renifla l'air. Aucune odeur humaine ou même animale ne lui parvenait. Ce n'était pas normal. Personne ne se trouvait dans le jardin à part lui. Ce qui voulait dire que l'ennemi se trouvait … dans la maison. Avec Ed et l'autre dingue.

-ET MERDE ! QUEL CON JE FAIS !

Et il retourna en courant vers le manoir. L'Homonculus ignora la porte et escalada la façade pour retourner dans la chambre. Il n'y avait plus personne. La pièce était dans le même état que quand il l'avait quittée, sauf qu'Edward et Tricia avaient disparu. Il n'y avait aucune trace de combat, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient soit partis, soit on les avait enlevés sans laisser le temps à son ami de réagir. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Ed était en danger, avec cette fille à ses côtés.

Il fouilla toute la maison, mais ne trouva personne. Tous les domestiques, Ed et Tricia avaient tout bonnement quitté la surface de la terre !


	8. Chapter 8

L'Alchimiste en danger

Réveillé par la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'arrière de la tête, Edward tenta de déterminer où il se trouvait. Il faisait très sombre, mais il se savait entouré de murs en pierre, étant donné qu'il était ligoté contre l'un d'entre eux. Il tenta de se libérer, en vain. Et pratiquer l'Alchimie était impossible dans cette position.

Ca allait devenir une habitude. Le pire, c'était le visage qu'aurait Envy en le libérant et les moqueries qui le poursuivraient les deux semaines suivantes.

Il soupira, un poil blasé par cette situation.

Tout d'un coup, un flot de lumière l'éblouit, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux. Une silhouette se dirigea droit vers lui.

-Ed ? Tu vas bien ?

-Qui êtes-v… Envy ?

C'était bien lui. Il tenta de libérer Ed, mais n'y arriva pas.

Quelque chose clochait. Normalement, Envy serait en train de se moquer de lui ou profiterait de sa position pour le chatouiller, sachant très bien que Ed ne saurait pas se défendre. Il tenta un test, au risque de se ridiculiser.

-Envy… Je suis content que tu sois là, mon ami.

Il crut mourir de honte.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te retrouver en pleine forme, Edward.

-Tu n'es pas Envy.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Le vrai Envy n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça. En plus, il ne m'appelle jamais Edward.

-Tssss, et moi qui croyais que tu tomberais dans le panneau.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ed, un peu surpris par la vitesse du changement de comportement de la personne devant lui.

-Un autre « Envy ».

-Hein ?

Le pseudo Homonculus empoigna l'Alchimiste et le traina à l'extérieur de sa cellule. Il l'emmena à travers un long couloir en briques jusqu'à une autre salle, ronde, cette fois.

Envy _bis_ l'assit de force sur une chaise au centre de la pièce et l'attacha dessus. Puis il s'éloigna et se transforma en le majordome qui lui avait ouvert la porte quelques heures plus tôt. Il quitta la pièce en même temps que quelqu'un entrait.

-Vous… ? S'écria Edward.

Envy dénicha un passage secret dans la cheminée de la chambre de Princesse Chipie et s'engouffra dedans.

-A force de lui sauver la mise, je devrais me faire payer. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il me loge gratis en échange d'un peu d'action une fois de temps en temps… Ah ! Si Al était au courant, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait… ! Quel idiot ce ga…WHOUUUUAAAAH !

L'Homonculus venait de glisser dans un trou trèèèèèèèèès profond. Il se reçut in extremis au fond et exécuta une roulade pour éviter de se casser un os.

-Aieeuuuh… Comment on a fait pour emmener les gamins ici sans les tuer ? Holà, ne parlons pas de malheur ! La sale gamine, passe encore, mais si mon petit Ed meurt, j'ai plus de boulot et je peux dire adieu à ma belle vie gratis ! Tiens, un tunnel…

Tricia s'approcha d'Edward et se colla à lui (comme toujours).

-Tu m'excuseras d'avoir gâché ta nuit, mon petit Ed, ronronna-t-elle. (« Tout le monde fantasme sur moi, ou quoi ? » pensa Ed.)

-Pas grave, elle l'était déjà d'avance. On peut savoir ce qui se passe, ici ?

-C'est bien simple, tu vas accomplir ta mission première, comme tu l'as promis tu vas me sauver la vie.

-On n'a jamais essayé de vous enlever, pas vrai ?

Sa geôlière battit des mains.

-C'est bien, je savais que tu étais intelligent. Enfin, ça ne t'a pas empêché de tomber dans mon petit piège… Mon but était de t'amener ici, mais ton copain a faillit tout gâcher…

-Pfffff… D'abord Envy, maintenant vous… Vous vous êtes mis d'accord, ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette manie de kidnapper les gens ?

Tricia eut un léger sourire et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, Envy/Majordome entra dans la pièce, des tubes en verre à la main. Il sortit une seringue de sa poche et s'approcha dangereusement de l'Alchimiste.

Au bout du tunnel filtrait une lueur blanche, très faible. L'Homonculus ouvrit un genre d'écoutille et la lueur se mua en torrent de lumière. Il entra avec précautions et arriva à une fenêtre à travers laquelle il put voir un spectacle effrayant et fascinant à la fois…

-Eeeeh, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

L'inconnu releva la manche d'Edward et serra son bras entravé avec un garrot. Le garçon eut beau se débattre, ses ravisseurs étaient trop forts pour lui et il ne pouvait presque pas bouger.

L'aiguille trouva une veine et le sang commença à affluer. Le tortionnaire remplit ainsi un tube, le donna à sa complice et le remplaça par un autre. Tricia s'empressa de le vider d'un trait. L'effet fut quasi immédiat. La jeune fille embellit, grandit et sembla irradier de pouvoir. Au même moment, Ed hurla. Voyant cela, Envy -le vrai- n'hésita plus. Il cassa la fenêtre et sauta dans la salle, adoptant instinctivement sa posture de combat préférée : les jambes écartées, une main effleurant la terre, les yeux fixés sur ses adversaires, prêt à bondir. Le majordome ricana et se transforma en une seconde en Envy. Ce dernier s'offusqua et réclama des droits d'auteur avant de charger l'ennemi. Pendant ce temps, Tricia continuait sa triste besogne. A chaque flasque vidée, l'Alchimiste criait de douleur et d'horreur, car il sentait ses forces le quitter et son pouvoir rejoindre la buveuse de sang qui, elle, se renforçait au fur et à mesure.

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc pas net avec toi, sale sorcière, railla Envy. Tu bois du sang pour obtenir un semblant de vie éternelle ! J'ai connu une personne comme toi, qui se croyait immortelle, et qui a laissé pourrir son propre cœur, je connais cette impression morbide mieux que personne, vu que j'ai vécu avec elle pendant 140 ans ! Quant à toi, dit-il à sa copie, tu peux peut-être te transformer comme moi, mais tu n'es pas immortel pour autant !

Et, sur ces mots, il tua proprement le serviteur.

L'Homonculus fit disparaître le sang de ses mains et se dirigea vers Tricia et Ed, qui était dans les vappes. La vampiresse trembla pour la première fois de sa longue vie en rencontrant les yeux emplis de fureur du jeune homme et songea que, finalement, une vie normale, c'était bien aussi.

Tricia avait toujours été protégée par son majordome métamorphe, qui était en fait une chimère créée à partir d'un caméléon et d'un humain. Elle n'avait jamais appris à se battre. Elle avait juste découvert une méthode pour éviter de vieillir dans un vieux livre et attirait ou faisait enlever des personnes puissantes afin de boire leur sang et d'aspirer leur énergie vitale. Le meilleur des sang étant, bien sûr, celui de jeunes personnes. Mais jamais, o grand jamais, elle n'avait eu à se battre. Voilà pourquoi elle ne compris l'erreur d'avoir kidnappé Edward Elric qu'au moment où le protecteur de celui-ci la transperça de son bras changé en lame pour l'occasion. Elle mourut en quelques secondes tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir eu l'Homonculus à son service.


	9. Chapter 9

Un Alchimiste qui n'est pas au bout de ses peines…

-Ed ! s'exclama Envy, accroupi aux côtés de son ami qu'il venait de délivrer et qui pendait comme une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras.

C'était peine perdue, car il avait perdu trop de sang et son cœur ne battait presque plus.

-Merde… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, si tu meurs, espèce d'abruti ? Je t'avais bien dit de te méfier de cette sale gamine ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas écouté ? Hein ?!

Il jeta un regard éperdu autour de lui, comme si la solution pouvait se trouver sur les deux cadavres… Tout à coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Tricia devait bien sa longue vie grâce à du sang, non ? Il avait déjà vu le groupe sanguin de Ed, écrit sur une petite carte… Il lui suffirait de changer tout son sang en ce groupe-là, et de le transfuser à son ami ! Il se mit tout de suite au travail. Modifier son groupe sanguin s'avéra un peu plus difficile que prévu, mais il y parvint en un temps record et s'empressa de l'injecter dans le corps du jeune homme.

Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, puis, lorsqu'il se sentit nauséeux, il s'arrêta et attendit. Une minute passa, deux minutes… Envy crut avoir raté son coup, mais son sang d'immortel ramena de la couleur aux joues de Edward, puis ranima son cœur et irrigua ses veines et artères. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne risquait plus rien, l'Homonculus le hissa sur ses épaules et l'emmena à l'extérieur de la maison. Il étendit le corps sur l'herbe et s'essuya les mains sur une pauvre plante qui passait par là. Deux minutes plus tard, Edward ouvrit les yeux et s'étonna de se faire happer par Envy qui voulait cacher ses larmes de joie. Après quelques « Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! » et des rires (Ceux de Ed, qui s'était rendu compte que son ami chialait), Envy obligea Edward à manger tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les placards de Tricia qui, de toute façon, n'en aurait plus besoin. Ils passèrent quelques jours dans le manoir pour prendre le temps de s'en remettre (et surtout pour vider les provisions) et durant lesquels se passa un incident inattendu. Un matin que Envy squattait le canapé, il entendit un grand « CRRRAAASSSSSHHHH » et accourut, inquiet, dans la cuisine. Ed était debout dans la pièce au milieu de débris de verre, un sourire gêné sur le visage et les doigts bien entamés. Le brun soupira.

-T'es plus bon à grand'chose ou quoi, p'tit chaton ? Ne gaspille pas mon précieux sang en te coupant avec tout et n'importe quoi !

-Désolé… Mais… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils regardèrent, ahuris, les coupures se refermer d'elles-mêmes.

-Ah… fit Envy.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Paniqua Ed.

Son ami se gratta l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise.

-Ben, à première vue, comme ça, on dirait que tu es devenu immortel, comme moi…

-QUOIIII ?! C'est pas vrai ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Bah, si ça se trouve, tu l'es juste à moitié, genre tu vivras un peu plus longtemps que les autres et tu guériras d'à peu près tout pendant un petit moment…

-Mais meeerdeeeuuuuh… se lamenta Ed.

-Mais c'est très bien, l'immortalité !

-Tu rigoles ?!

L'Alchimiste grommella pendant toute la journée, puis une bonne partie de la nuit avant d'admettre son nouvel état. Le lendemain, Envy enfonça d'avantage le clou.

-Eh, Ed, tu sais quoi ? Il va être temps de retourner à Central !

-Génial…

-Ce qui implique une chose…

-Quoi ?

-Il va falloir reprendre cette route ultra longue et désertique…

-NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN NN !

-Et si…

FIN


	10. Chapter 10

Petit avertissement : Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, ne lisez pas. L'histoire peut très bien se terminer au chapitre précédent. Vous voilà prévenu.

Chapitre un : En essayant de comprendre pourquoi je t'aime…

En cette belle après-midi de décembre, Envy squattait le divan pendant que Ed prenait sa douche. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il réfléchissait. A cet incident qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavent et dont les séquelles (à savoir l'immortalité de Ed) ne semblaient pas vouloir disparaître. A sa relation avec l'alchimiste. A son ancienne vie qui ne lui manquait pas. Au fait qu'un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un découvrirait leur secret. Mais ce sur quoi il s'interrogeait le plus était le plus bizarre. Chaque fois qu'il parlait à son ami, il lâchait des trucs qu'il ne voulait pas dire, il s'empourprait et souhaitait disparaître sous terre. Il rougissait devant une minuscule _crevette _! Il ne se comprenait plus. Un jour, il avait regardé Ed, qui lisait un livre, pendant environ une demi-heure avant de lui annoncer, l'air rêveur :

-Tu es très mignon, en fait, Edward.

Lequel avait failli faire une attaque cardiaque, avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et avait pris la fuite. En reprenant ses esprits, Envy avait essayé de se pendre, mais avait échoué. Lamentablement. « Foutue immortalité » était devenue la pensée la plus utilisée des deux adolescents.

Brusquement, une idée le traversa. Et s'il était…! Non, s'en serait rendu compte avant. Bien sûr. Cependant, un doute subsistait. Il se devait de vérifier.

_**Inner Envy**_ : Je me lève du divan et je me dirige vers la salle de bains. Que fais-je ? Suis-je devenu dingue ? Bah, on s'en fout. Et toi, l'auteur, arrête de me faire penser comme un pète-cul ! (**Mwa** : Maieuh !) J'entends le bruit de l'eau jusqu'ici. J'ouvre la porte et je vois…le rideau de la douche qui tente en vain de cacher la silhouette de ma cible. N'importe quoi, ce rideau. Un truc aussi inutile ne mérite pas d'être là, entre nous deux. Il faudra que je l'enlève, un de ces jours. Et que je le remplace par un tissu en plastique transparent. Héhéhéhé, je suis génial. Tiens, je ne vois plus Ed. Où est-il ? Il n'a pas pu sortir…donc il est encore dedans. Il est tombé ? J'arrache le rideau et me prend un coup de pied entre les deux yeux. J'ai du savon dans l'œil, nom d'un… ! Ah ! Ca y est, je le vois. Pourquoi est-il derrière moi, avec une serviette autour des hanches ? Comment s'est-il déplacé si vite ?

**Envy:** Hey! Salut, O chibi-san! Comment t'as fait ça?

**Edward :** Je t'ai entendu venir, je me suis laissé tomber dans la cabine, je t'ai envoyé mon pied et je suis sorti. Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris là-dedans ?

**Envy :** Mais, comment t'as fait pour m'entendre ? Je ne faisais pas de bruit !

**Ed : **J'espère que tu plaisantes, tu es aussi silencieux qu'un éléphant dans le rayon casseroles ! A moins que ce soit encore de la faute du sang que tu m'as donné… J'ai des oreilles d'Homonculus, maintenant, génial ! Je te jure que si je commence à porter des jupes, ça va aller mal pour ton matricule !

**Envy : **J'vois pas pourquoi, ça t'irait bien. Le pire qui pourrait arriver, c'est que tu te mettes à baver partout comme Gluttony, _là_, ce serait grave.

**Ed : **Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en avais marre de toi ?

**Envy : **A peu près deux cent fois depuis hier soir, pourquoi ?

Edward le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Et fila s'habiller.

**Envy : **Ben où tu vas ? Tu sors ?

**Ed : **Oui, je sors, non, tu ne me suis pas, et si tu veux savoir, je vais à la bibliothèque m'informer sur ce qui m'arrive !

Voilà comment Envy passa du statut de « maitre chanteur » à celui de « pervers à tendances pédophiles ». Et se retrouva seul toute la soirée.

La nuit venue, Edward revint à la maison les bras chargés de livres et se plongea aussitôt dedans, n'accordant pas un regard à la pizza surgelée que son colocataire lui présentait. Le pauvre en prit pour son grade et se mit à bouder. Il attrapa un bouquin au hasard et le feuilleta.

_**Inner Envy : **_Tsssss…Il ne me regarde même pas. Si j'étais lui, je serais content d'avoir de tels pouvoirs. Mais lui, non. « Oh, mon dieu, je suis en train de devenir comme mon monstre de partenaire, sauvez-moi ! » Bon. De quoi parle ce bouquin, déjà ? Ah, oui, des Homonculus. Alors, voyons voir… Qui sait, si je trouve un truc intéressant, il me pardonnera peut-être ? Les pierres rouges, patati, patata… Immortalité… Pfouuu, ce que c'est ennuyeux ! Si ça tombe, je pourrais en trouver un sur les humains, ça m'aiderait, parce que là, franchement, je sèche. Genre leurs habitudes, leurs penchants, leur façon de penser, ce qu'ils aiment…Ouroboros…pas intéressant. Voyons la suite… « Le sang d'Homonculus présente des particularités fort étranges… », tiens ! «Le sang d'Homonculus, gorgé de l'essence des pierres rouges, rend toute personne qui en reçoit presque immortel » Ca, je le savais. « Il apporte aussi certains pouvoirs qui varient selon le donneur et le receveur, celui-ci devenant presque aussi rapide, affuté, fort et puissant que son/sa frère/sœur de sang. Cependant, le donneur subit aussi certains effets… » _**QUOI ?**_ « Effectivement, un Homonculus éprouvera rapidement un désir de protéger et de servir la personne à qui il a donné son fluide vital. Ce désir souvent réciproque, ténu au début, se manifestera plus tard par une attirance irrémédiable et une fidélité à toute épreuve envers le receveur. C'est pourquoi il est préférable que les deux individus soient de sexes opposés et en bon terme, sans quoi de grandes souffrances… »Et merde, j'ai fait la connerie de ma vie et ce stupide bouquin est en train de me dire que c'est irrémédiable et que ça va empirer ?! « Certains Homonculus, au Moyen-Age, enlevaient des villageois, les vidaient de leur sang et l'échangeaient par le leur pour se construire un harem fidèle jusqu'à la fin des temps, vu que tous étaient quasi immortels. Dès lors, des luttes se déclaraient entre individus humains, chacun voulant être le seul à servir son maitre. » Ed va se battre pour moi ? Cool. Ils sont dingues ces vieux Homonculus ! « C'est pour cette raison que tous les humains immortels ont tous disparu de nos jours. » Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, moi ? « Salut, Ed, comment vas-tu ? Au fait, as-tu développé le désir innébranlable de me protéger au péril de ta vie ? Sinon, tu veux du beurre ou de la confiture sur tes croissants ? Je pourrais te mettre les deux, si je n'avais pas aussi peur de te faire mourir en te bouchant les artères ! » Je vois ça d'ici.

**Envy : **Hum…tu as trouvé quelque chose, Ed ?

**Ed :** Non, pas encore, et toi ?

**Envy : **Heu, rien du tout…

Ed ne verra jamais ce livre. Je ne veux pas qu'il me mette dehors. Pas maintenant. Plutôt sauter vingt fois du même pont. Je me lève et je passe derrière Ed, tendant le bras juste à côté de lui pour récupérer la pizza froide. Edward rougit et s'écarte. Et moi, je manque de fondre en larmes.

**Envy :** Je vais me coucher.

**Ed : **C'est ça, bonne nuit.

Il fuit mon regard, se demandant sans doute encore pourquoi j'essayais de l'espionner sous la douche. J'emporte l'assiette, la vide, la range dans le lave-vaisselle et je vais me coucher après avoir dissimulé le livre sous mon lit. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, mon esprit refusant de se reposer avant de savoir ce qu'il adviendra de nous deux. Ed ne quitte pas la table de la cuisine une seule fois et je sais qu'il préfèrera dormir sur place plutôt que d'admettre qu'il n'a rien trouvé en allant se coucher.

A cinq heures du matin, je me lève pour prendre un verre d'eau (le lait est banni de cette maison depuis que nous y habitons) et je le vois avachi sur un livre grand ouvert, les yeux fermés. Je me saisis du plaid et l'en entoure. Faudrait pas non plus qu'il s'enrhume. Même endormi, il reconnaît mon toucher. Ses paupières se contractent tandis que son dos frissonne. De dégout, sans doute.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre deux : Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

Le lendemain matin, Edward s'arrange pour se lever avant moi et va au bureau classer des papiers pour Mustang. Je dois dire que ça m'énerve. Moi, je ne sais quoi faire. Je vais donc à la bibliothèque, déguisé en adolescent aux cheveux courts et noirs et aux yeux verts. Je revêts un sweat par-dessus mon t-shirt sans manche et j'enfile un pantalon trois-quart noir. Je suis méconnaissable. Edward sera-t-il capable de changer d'apparence, bientôt ? J'ai peur rien que d'y penser. J'erre dans le rayonnage « vie sociale » jusqu'à ce qu'une employée ait pitié de moi et me demande ce que je cherche. Bizarrement, je n'ai aucune envie de meurtre.

**Envy : **Eh bien, je cherche de la documentation sur les relations de couple, la vie à deux, des trucs pour comprendre les hum…les gens. Parce que, voyez-vous, je suis un peu, comment dire, renfermé…

La bibliothécaire me sourit (elle est plutôt jolie) et me montre plusieurs ouvrages qu'elle entasse dans mes bras, bien que leur poid ne soit rien face à ce qu'un Homonculus peut soulever.

**Rat de bibliothèque :** Mais vous êtes costaud, dites donc ! (Et je ne crains pas le froid ! Elle me drague, ou quoi ? Navré, ma belle, mais mon cœur est déjà pris)

Je bredouille un « heuuu…oui… », je paie et je me tire, ma pile de livres dans les bras. Dans la rue, un gros crétin me regarde en ricanant avec sa bande de cons et tente de me faire un croche-pied. Je continue comme si de rien n'était, ce qui le fait enrager. Ils me suivent. Tant mieux, j'ai envie de me défouler. Je pénètre volontairement dans une ruelle et je me tourne face à eux, mon visage prend la forme de celui d'un monstre. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je ressemblais, mais ça a du être effrayant, car ils se sauvent en hurlant. Je ricane et rentre à la maison, où je me plonge dans mes acquisitions. Vingt-cinq chapitres passionnants sur la vie de couple, le Kama Sutra et « l'acceptation des défauts de l'autre » plus tard, Edward rentre lui aussi, complètement éreinté. Je cache les livres avec le premier (sous mon lit) et je vais le saluer. Il est trop fatigué pour m'éviter. Je lui enlève son manteau et son écharpe et les accroche au porte-manteau. Je lui prépare un repas autrement plus mangeable que celui d'hier, vu que j'ai pensé à m'acheter un livre de recettes et je le lui sers, tout sourire. Il chipote un peu, mais finit par tout avaler comme le gourmand qu'il est. Je me rends compte que je trouve attendrissante cette facette de sa personnalité. Je l'observe tandis qu'il se ressert une fois, deux fois en mangeant mon poulet archiduc, que je trouve réussi. J'ai bien fait d'acheter ces recettes, finalement. Tant qu'il man…qu'il dévore de bon cœur, tout va bien. Je profite qu'il va se laver pour continuer ma lecture. Je ne tente plus de l'espionner, j'ai eu ma dose hier, merci à lui. « En période de tension, essayer d'offrir des petits cadeaux, ou un voyage, offrir des fleurs, multiplier de petites attentions peut aider à renouer avec votre partenaire. » Un cadeau, hein ? Bonne idée, mais que faire ? Du chocolat ? Des patisseries ? Surtout pas du lait, il va mal le prendre. Un nouveau manteau ? Des gants en laine? Non, il n'aura bientôt plus jamais froid…Un couteau suisse ? C'est quoi la Suisse ? Des bottes ? Vraiment, je ne vois pas.

**Ed :** Envy? Tu peux venir?

**Envy : **Que se passe-t-il?

Je vais dans la salle de bains et hésite avant d'enlever le rideau. Est-ce un prétexte pour me taper dessus ? Finalement, j'ouvre. Il est là et me regarde, tout rouge. Je comprends pourquoi en regardant plus bas. Il est entièrement nu. Mon visage passe au rouge brique sans passer par le rose. J'inspire et je tente de fixer mes yeux sur le haut de son corps. Difficile.

**Envy :** Oui ? Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Hier tu me frappes et maintenant tu m'invites à regarder ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Ed me regarde du haut de sa petite taille et je sens que je vais fondre. Il tend les bras vers moi. Hm ? Que fait-il ? Je me sens tiré vers lui avec une force insoupçonnable. Puis je me souviens qu'il s'agit de la mienne. Le rideau se ferme derrière moi. Edward me plaque au mur et m'ensevelit sous ses lèvres. Il se plaque au maximum contre moi et j'ai du mal à y croire. Dire que c'est arrivé si vite. De « vierge effarouchée » à « amoureux transi » sans transition, ça a de quoi surprendre.

**Envy : **Ed, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a erreur dans le casting ? Ca ne devrait pas être moi à ta place et toi à la mienne ?

Il ne répond pas et continue à m'embrasser, comme hypnotisé. Je ferme les yeux et profite du moment présent comme de sa chaleur. Mes mains se referment dans sa nuque et jouent avec ses cheveux si doux et dorés qu'ils en sont irréels. Ses mains à lui se baladent partout sur mon corps et m'empoignent avec force et passion-un duo intéressant, j'en conviens. Il se saisit de mes cheveux alors que je commence à palper son torse musclé. Mes vêtements trempés (parce que la douche fonctionne toujours) (**Mwa :** pas bon pour les économies, ça) (**Envy : **Toi, l'emmerdeuse, on t'a rien demandé) (**Mwa :** Beeeeeuuuuhhh !) disparaissent dans un flash lumineux et je sens tout de suite mieux, solidaire avec le gamin qui ose me faire des avances. Comment ai-je pu trouver la bibliothécaire mignonne ? A côté de Ed, elle atteint difficilement le stade de l'amibe. Et encore. Je suis prêt à passer ma soirée, non, ma vie dans les bras de Ed, dans cette cabine de douche au rideau inutile. Je pourrais l'embrasser pour l'éternité, mais pas que ça, hein ! Je veux lui faire comprendre que j'ai lu des extraits du Kama Sutra, mais tout ce qui sort, c'est…

**Envy :** Vive le sang d'Homonculuuuuuuuuus !

Ed marque un arrêt.

**Ed :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Envy **: Eh bien parce qu'en fait, mon sang agit un peu comme de l'aphrodisiaque sur toi (**Mwa :** j'y tiens à mon aphrodisiaque) et que c'est sans doute pour ça que tu agis ainsi.

Je ne pensais pas à mal. Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il allait réagir ainsi.

**Ed :** QUOI ?! C'est de ta faute, alors ? Et moi qui croyais que je devenais bizarre ! C'était à cause de ta connerie de truc d'Homonculus ! T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Sors d'ici tout de suite !

Je m'exécute et sors de la cabine. Mes fringues reviennent et Ed enfile une sortie de bain en vitesse.

**Ed :** J'ai pas dit « sors de la douche », j'ai dit « sors de chez moi ! » (C'est pas vrai mais bon) Dégage ! Je veux plus te voir !

Choqué, je sors de la pièce sans un mot. Devant la porte d'entrée (ou de sortie) je m'arrête et le regarde, suppliant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je lui parle de _ça_ ?

**Ed :** Tes yeux de merlan frit, tu les gardes. Dégage d'ici.

Et il me flanque dehors.

**Envy :** Ed…je suis…

**Ed :** Tu sais, Envy, ce jour-là, tu aurais du me laisser crever.

Et il ferme la porte sur la meilleure année de ma vie.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 3 : Mon ange

Blanc.

Silence.

Noir.

Je passe devant un voisin sans même remarquer qu'il me dévisage, étonné. J'ai toujours mon apparence habituelle. Et je suis trempé.

De toute façon, là où je vais, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sec. Je l'avais promis, je le fais.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'en parle ?

Je suis un crétin fini. Je voudrais bien dire que j'assume, mais c'est faux. Je n'ai pas fait deux mètres qu'il me manque déjà. Passer ma vie sans lui ? N'importe quoi. Je n'y arriverai pas. Pour une fois, ma tête n'est plus peuplée d'envies de meurtres. Ni de rien d'autre d'ailleurs. C'est juste rempli de blanc.

Ou de noir.

Quel idiot j'ai été.

Tu peux bien te moquer de moi, l'auteure. (**Mwa :** mords sur ta chique)

Pour me dire ça…tu sers vraiment à rien.

D'un point de vue extérieur, je dois avoir l'air d'un type tout cru, à tête de palmier, les yeux violets grand ouverts et vides, qui marche uniquement par automatisme.

De l'intérieur, …je ne ressens plus rien. Je suis vide. J'ai envie de me rouler en boule, de m'enterrer et de pleurer tout mon saoul. Mais je ne peux pas. Une promesse est une promesse. Avant que je m'en rende compte, j'ai déjà rejoint le pont. J'enjambe la rambarde.

Et je saute.

En déménageant les maigres affaires d'Envy, Ed trouva par hasard la réserve de livres sous le lit.

_**Inner Ed**_ : C'est quoi, ça ? Je m'en saisis. Les premiers traitent des relations humaines, un dernier plus poussiéreux ne porte pas de titre. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, celui-là. Je l'ouvre. _Les Homonculus, légendes ou erreurs de la Nature ?_ C'est le livre que j'ai pris à la bibliothèque. Que fait-il ici ? Un signet dépasse d'une page. Depuis quand Envy utilise des signets ? La page en question traite…des propriétés du sang d'Homonculus. Je parcours le chapitre et relève la tête, horrifié. Voilà ce qu'Envy a découvert. Cela explique également les autres livres. Donc…une …liaison entre nous était inévitable ? Envy n'avait rien dit pour ne pas me choquer ? Il s'est même informé sur la vie à deux…Et moi, je lui ai reproché de m'avoir sauvé la vie…Je me relève et crie le seul nom qui me vient à l'esprit, le seul qui m'importe : « Envy ! »

L'eau s'engouffre dans mes narines, dans mes poumons. Je ne prends même pas la peine de retenir ma respiration. Je me transforme en plomb et je sombre. Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour que mon corps donne sa reddition ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? Tout ce temps où je ne penserai plus qu'à une et une seule personne.

Lui.

Mon frère de sang.

Mon demi-frère alchimique.

Mon amant.

Edward Elric.

Heureusement que je suis dans l'eau, sinon je crois que je pleurerais. Des voix me parviennent. Des humains. Les cons, ils doivent croire que je suis déjà mort. Ils ne me connaissent pas. Soudain, c'est _cette _voix qui m'interpelle. Je la reconnaitrais entre toutes, même sous autant d'eau. Cette voix un peu cassée, ce ton susceptible. Je les connais. Je connais aussi la personne qui vient de plonger juste à ma droite. Son manteau lui fait comme une trainée de sang, ses cheveux une auréole dorée. Un ange aux ailes pourpres attrape mon poignet et tente de me remonter. Ce n'est pas la peine. Mon corps pèse au moins une tonne -je touche le sol- et je suis déjà mort deux ou trois fois. Cela ne sert à rien, mon ange. Tu vas mourir si tu continues à faire ça. Et moi je m'en voudrai pendant la semaine qui me reste à vivre, obligé de contempler ton cadavre pourrissant. (**Mwa :** quel romantisme !) (**Envy :** Toi, on t'a pas causé)

C'est peine perdue et tu le sais. Tu me lâches et tu t'écartes de moi pour te mettre juste en face.

Et tu m'embrasses.

La conscience chasse l'inconscience. Je reviens à moi.

BORDEL ! J'étais en train de faire quoi, là ? (**Mwa :** Bon retour parmi nous, Envy)Voyant que j'ai repris mes esprits, Ed me tire vers le haut, en vain car je suis trop lourd. J'intime à mon corps de retrouver sa densité habituelle et je remonte vers la surface dans le sillage d'Edward. Mon Nabot à moi.

Tous les deux, nous crevons la surface de l'eau sous les yeux ahuris des spectateurs. Ils ont rien d'autre à faire ces crétins ? Nous ne sommes même pas essouflés. Je m'applique à haleter et Ed m'imite. C'est un réflexe de survie d'Homonculus, allez comprendre. Des mains secourables se tendent vers nous et nous aident à remonter. Nous nous effondrons sur la berge en faisant semblant de chercher notre souffle. Les humains commencent à partir. Tsss, et c'est moi le monstre ? Les humains sont aussi sadiques que moi. Nous nous relevons et nous éloignons.

**Edward :** Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu veux me filer un arrêt cardiaque ou quoi ?

**Envy : **Ben, vu que tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus de moi, j'ai fait le grand saut…Je te manquais tant que ça ?

**Ed : **Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai fouillé tes affaires et …j'ai compris ce qui se passait. Je m'excuse. En fait, tu voulais me sauver la vie, puis éviter de me traumatiser en me mettant la vérité en face, mais moi, je l'ai mal pris. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu me pardonnes ?

**Envy :** Comment ça, tu as fouillé mes affaires ?

**Ed :** Dis donc, tu es sûr d'avoir écouté ?!

**Envy :** Je rigole. T'es mignon quand tu t'énerves ! Tu es tout pardonné. A moi de m'excuser. Pardon pour t'avoir fait du chantage, de t'avoir obligé à me loger gratis, de m'être incrusté dans ta vie, t'avoir plusieurs fois tenté de te tuer, de t'avoir insulté, traité de Nabot, de t'avoir rendu immortel, d'avoir essayé de t'espionner sous la douche, de t'avoir fait souffrir, d'avoir essayé de me tuer…j'ai tout dit ?

**Ed : **Tu as oublié de t'excuser pour toutes les fois où tu as changé la chaine alors que je regardais une émission.

**Envy : **Tu te fous de moi ?

**Ed : **Oui !

**Envy :** Bah, c'est pour ça que je t'aime. On rentre à la maison ?

**Envy :** Oh ! Attends un peu ici !

**Ed : **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Envy :** Tu poses tes jolies fesses là et tu m'attends, capisce ?

Ed n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir et s'assit sur le banc que lui montrait Envy. Ce dernier fila vers une rue latérale et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sachet en plastique blanc.

**Ed :** C'est quoi ?

**Envy :** Tu le sauras à la maison. (**Mwa** ze sais, mwa ze sais)(**Envy**: Ta gueule)

_**Inner Envy :**_ Nous rentrons à la maison et nous nous séchons. J'essaie d'apprendre à Ed comment moi, je fais, à la méthode Homonculus, mais c'est pas gagné. Il se rabat donc sur une serviette tandis qu'un flash blanc emporte l'humidité superflue de mes vêtements et de mes cheveux. J'ouvre mon plastique et Ed lâche un sifflement devant l'énorme gateau que j'ai acheté. _« La vie à deux »_ chapitre un, page vingt : « _Pour vous faire pardonner, rien de tel qu'un cadeau à votre partenaire pour le calmer ! _» Et je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup à faire pardonner.

**Ed :** Comment tu as su ?

**Envy :** Quoi ? Que tu préfères ceux au chocolat ?

**Ed :** Non, que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Enfin, dès que le soleil sera levé.

**Envy : **Heuuu…en fait, je l'ignorais. Désolé. Je l'avais acheté uniquement pour m'excuser. C'est marqué dans _« La vie à deux »_.

**Ed :** Laisse tomber ce stupide bouquin ! Tu te débrouille très bien sans.

Tu trouves ? Merci, petit. Ca me fait très plaisir. Nous mangeons le gateau à deux. Eh oui, un gateau pour douze personnes à nous deux ! Faut croire qu'on est des gros gourmands ! A peine terminé, Ed me regarde timidement et …

**Ed : **Ca te dirait une bonne douche ? A deux, bien sûr.

**Envy :** Héhé, pourquoi pas ?

Et nous passons la fin de la nuit dans la cabine de douche, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme deux anguilles au supermarché et nous nous envolons tous les deux vers un tourbillon de délices dont, j'espère, nous ne verrons jamais la fin.

Le matin venu, j'emporte Ed dans mes bras et le dépose dans mon lit avant de le blottir contre moi.

**Envy :** Bon anniversaire, Edward Elric.

FIN

Et voilà, les gars, on l'a fait ! (Enfin, surtout moi ToT)

**Ed :** je trouve qu'après toutes les plaies et les bosses qu'on s'est prises, on l'a bien mérité,

pas vrai, Vyvy ?

**Envy : **Sans oublier les noyades et les côtes cassées. Mais…comment tu m'as appelé ?

**Ed :** Vyvy…

**Envy : **Eh, l'auteure, viens là, faut qu'on discute. Toi, Ed, tu restes là.

**Mwa : **Non, Envy, pataper, pataper !

(L'auteure part en courant pour une raison inconnue, suivie de près par un palmier)

Bon, il n'y a pas vraiment de lemon, mais bon...

Il est plus que probable qu'il y ait un problème dans la chronologie des évènements pour conclure avec l'anniversaire de Ed, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... Moi, je me suis bien amusée ! A la prochaine !


End file.
